Neko Fran
by HyperMusic12
Summary: It's Bel's birthday! Fran has a surprise for his prince. Catboy smut. One shot.


This is pure SMUT. No plot. Don't read it if you can't handle adult content!

* * *

_This is turning out to be the longest day of my life_, Fran groaned inwardly.

"I want to do it now, Froggy," Bel said impatiently. "You've been holding out on the prince all day."

"I have a headache, Senpai," Fran muttered. "Maybe later."

"But it's my birthday," Bel whined. "What's a birthday without sex?"

Fran rolled his eyes. "You'll manage somehow."

"Today's the day you're supposed to shower me with affection," he pouted. "I want kisses and sweets and lots of sex."

"You get lots of sex all the time," Fran reminded him. "Oh, Luss-Senpai is calling you."

Bel scowled. "What?!" He yelled. "Don't move," he growled before disappearing down the hall.

_Now. I better do it now._ Fran rushed off to get his birthday surprise ready. _If I wait any longer he'll kill me._

* * *

"Damn it! That fucking toad!" Bel snarled. "Where the hell is he?!"

He stormed up the stairs and everyone in the vicinity retreated. He threw his door open. He saw Fran in bed and was about to start screaming, when he froze completely. His voice caught in his throat and he made a funny little sound of surprise.

Fran was curled up in his bed with cat ears and a collar on. _Cat. Ears._

"Welcome back, Master," Fran said, sitting up enough to show that he was naked under the blankets. "Happy birthday."

Bel could feel his cheeks flush red and he stumbled forward. Fran's ears were the same color as his hair and they were absurdly realistic. Bel tugged on one and Fran mewled quietly.

"Froggy…" Bel barely managed to say. "Holy shit."

"Are you here to play with me, Master?" Fran asked innocently.

"God, yes," he said.

He sat on the bed beside him and tugged at the collar.

"Property of the prince, huh?" He said, reading the tag. He snickered. "You're such a naughty little kitty. Is this what you've had planned all day?"

Fran smirked. "Yes… I know you have a kink for cat ears. Pervert."

Bel grinned. "You know me too well," he said.

He leaned down to press their lips together firmly. His cock was already getting hard just by seeing Fran like this. Fran pulled back, avoiding more kisses. Bel whined and nipped at his lips. Fran was laughing.

"There's more to your present," he said, pointing to the nightstand.

Bel turned to find a bowl of strawberries, chocolate dipping sauce, handcuffs, and lube at the ready. Bel grinned even more. He picked up a ripe strawberry and placed it at Fran's lips. Fran bit into the fruit, groaning and letting juices spill down his chin. Bel eagerly lapped up the mess and chased the berry into Fran's mouth. Their tongues meshed together and Bel moaned at the taste. When it was finished Fran grabbed another strawberry. He held it up to Bel's lips and he took it into his mouth. Bel reached out for the chocolate and Fran squeaked when he poured it over his chest.

"M-Master," he gasped.

Bel snickered and tugged his shirt off. He pushed the covers back and climbed over his smaller lover. He started licking at his chest and Fran arched against him. He moved up to share a sticky kiss with him before getting another strawberry. He took the berry and ran it teasingly over his skin and up to rub against his nipples. Fran mewled and squirmed.

"Master," he whined, looking down at the strawberry. "I want it."

Bel let Fran have the chocolaty fruit. He was going to reach for another one when Fran took a hold of his wrist. He took one of Bel's chocolate covered fingers into his mouth and sucked. He moaned at the taste and watched Bel with heated eyes. Bel couldn't look away and groaned himself. He licked clean each one of his fingers and Bel moved down to kiss him more, loving the sweet taste.

"Mmm. Master," Fran panted when they pulled back for air. He was withering like crazy, cheeks flushed. His cock was already painfully hard. "I- I- ah!" He cried when Bel suddenly shifted. "W-Watch the tail."

"Tail?" Bel quickly moved back to take a look. He could feel his cheeks turning bright red and his cock twitch with excitement. "Fuck, Froggy," he choked out.

He felt a spike of arousal shoot through him as Fran squirmed more, spreading his legs to give him a better view. His hips bucked upward and he whimpered.

"Ah! Senpai, your nose is bleeding!" He gasped.

"Shit," Bel said thickly as he covered his nose.

Fran let out a breathless laugh as Bel reached for tissues. "Is Master that pleased with his gift?"

"Fuck, yes," he said, wiping his face clean. "Anyway…"

He tugged on the tail, which matched Fran's hair and ears, making him cry out.

"Ah, hah- Don't touch it," Fran whined. He snapped his legs closed.

Bel growled and forced them apart to look closer. He groaned. "I never thought you would ever use a butt plug. What a good little kitty."

Fran put an arm over his face to hide his embarrassment "Just this once…" He grumbled. "Do you know how hard it is to find one with a cat tail that matches my hair color? I had to have it customized. It was mortifying."

Bel snickered happily. "This is the best birthday ever." He tugged at the tail again and Fran smacked his hand away.

"Q-Quit it," he said shakily. "I'm already on edge. If you keep messing with it…"

Bel grinned. "You're going to cum from just having this inside?"

Fran bit his lip. "S-Shut up. It's been bumping my prostate every time I move."

"So it's that big, huh? Shi~" He pulled the tail out enough to see more of it. Bel's grin widened. "It even vibrates. How naughty."

"Wait! No, no, no!" Fran said, trying to move away. "Don't turn it on! This is bad enough!"

Bel took a hold of Fran's wrists and handcuffed him to the headboard.

"These are perfect," he said, giving the cuffs a little tap.

Fran scowled. "Those were meant for you."

"Shishishi. I like it better this way," he said. "I want you to cum."

"Nn, but this is supposed to be all about you," he said, pouting. "I want to please you."

"Mmm," Bel hummed. "It would please me to see you cumming, so listen to your Master."

Fran pouted more, cheeks flushed. "Fine, _Master_. Whatever you want."

Bel smirked and reached down to turn the vibrator on. Fran nearly screamed in pleasure. Bel pushed it in as far as it would go. Fran bit his lip to keep quiet, trying to muffle the sounds spilling from his mouth.

"Don't hold back, kitty," Bel demanded.

Fran whimpered. "Ah, Master!" He cried. "Fuck, Master! Ah! Ahh!"

"Good boy," Bel hummed.

"Bel! Ah- Master! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Fran's back arched brilliantly and he came all over himself. He twitched and squirmed as the vibrator continued to massage his overly sensitive insides. "Fuck, _fuck_," he whimpered. "Bel, _please_."

Bel was looking absurdly smug. "Fine~ I'll give my slutty kitty a break." He reached down to turn it off and Fran slumped weakly. "It's staying in though."

He reached up to swirl Fran's mess with the chocolate on his chest. He leaned down and started cleaning him off. Fran shuttered under his tongue, looking dazed from his orgasm.

"Master," he said softly. "I want to taste you too."

"Shishi. I guess I should reward my pet for all the wonderfully lewd expressions he's shown today. You better keep up the good show."

Fran's cheeks flushed even more than before and he looked away. _This is so embarrassing! This isn't going as planned at all! He's the one that's supposed to be handcuffed to the bed and I'm the one that's supposed to be giving him pleasure! How did this happen? _His head snapped back up as Bel slid from the bed. He watched with heated eyes as Bel stripped himself of the rest of his clothes.

Bel smirked. "Like what you see?"

Fran licked his lips and nodded. _Keep up the good show… _He watched as Bel pumped his hard cock a few times.

"Don't tease me, Master," he whined. "I want to lick you."

Bel growled in arousal. "Little kitties shouldn't be so demanding," he said.

"Please, Master," he moaned.

Bel hummed, looking quite pleased. He took chocolate sauce and spread it over his cock. He climbed back on the bed and moved forward to straddle his lover's shoulders. He loomed over Fran and entered his eagerly awaiting mouth. He hissed and braced his hand against the headboard as Fran went to work on him. He cleaned all the chocolate off.

"Fuck, yes…" He groaned. "Mm. Just like that, Froggy."

Fran shivered and moaned around him. He could feel Bel's cock throbbing. Bel groaned and soon had to pull back.

"Shit, Fran," he panted. "See what you do to me? I'm about to cum already."

"Cum on my face," he said.

Bel's eyes widened. "Yeah?" He asked breathlessly, as he started jerking himself off. "You usually get mad when I do."

Fran huffed. "You better hurry before I change my mind."

Bel jerked himself faster. "Okay. Just wait- _wait_."

"Master~"

"Nngh-ah!"

Fran had to close his eyes to keep anything from getting in them as Bel reached orgasm. He flopped back against the bed and fought to catch his breath. Fran peeked his tongue out to lick at his cheek.

"You look good like that," Bel grinned. "All covered in my cum."

Fran squirmed uncomfortably, looking flushed. "Could you take the tail out?"

Bel looked him over and smirked. "Still horny, huh?" He leaned back over him. "You're so hard and wet again. Such a slut."

Fran pouted. "It's the damn tail. It's in so _deep_. Take it out."

_He doesn't need to know how turned on I get when he cums on my face. It's way too embarrassing!_

Bel shook his head. "No way. I want to see you like this for a little longer."

He spread Fran's legs and moved between them. He turned the vibrator back on and Fran shrieked. Bel took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Fran cried out and tried to press himself closer.

"Senpai," he moaned. "Damn it- Master! Master, just fuck me!"

Bel giggled quietly and pumped his own cock, which was hardening again quickly. Fran could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He wanted Bel so bad. The tail was no longer enough to get him off. _When did I get this turned on? Fuck._

"Master!" he cried. "Fuck me! Please! Just fuck me! I want you inside!"

Bel turned the vibrator off and tugged the tail out. Fran made a startled sound at the sudden emptiness.

"Do you really want it that badly?" He asked. "Or are you really just playing part of your show?"

Fran whimpered. "N-Not playing. I really want you." He bucked his hips up for emphasize. "Belllll."

Bel moved his hand down and pressed two fingers inside him. "Ahh. You're so _wet_ down here too. You really did a thorough preparation for this."

"Only for you," he said, embarrassed. "Now come on."

"Hmm, but it isn't often that you're this desperate for me," he said thoughtfully. "I really like it."

Fran bit his lip hard enough to bleed in frustration. _I'm going to kill him for this later. It's his birthday, but he's enjoying this too much! Time to pull out the big guns, damn it._

"Ouji-Sama," he said. "Ouji-Sama, _please_."

He could feel Bel stiffen and his cheeks heat up wonderfully. "Hah...?" He managed to grunt and Fran had to bite back a smirk. _Got him._

"Ouji-Sama," he said louder. "Fuck me. Fuck me, Ouji-Sama!"

Bel let out a choked whimper and pulled his fingers out. There were two things Bel was a sucker for: nekos and Fran actually acknowledging him as a prince. Bel grabbed frantically at the lube and covered his cock. He took a hold of Fran's hips and thrusted inside.

"Nyaaa!" Fran threw his head back and screamed.

Bel didn't give him any time to adjust and started a harsh, demanding pace. Fran didn't mind at all and let his sounds of pleasure come out freely.

"Ahh- Ouji-Sama! Yes!" He cried.

Bel moaned and shuttered, his fingers digging into Fran's flesh. He knew he would be bruised tomorrow.

"H-Harder, Bel! More!" He wailed. Tears were pouring freely from his eyes now.

Bel increased the pace with a grunt and started pounding Fran into the mattress. The poor little neko would not be walking the next day.

"Ouji-Sama! Ahh-hah-ah- so good!" He moaned.

"Fuck, Fran," Bel choked out. "Oh, god. Keep talking."

"Ouji-Sama!" He called. "Ouji-Sama! Ouji-Sama!"

Bel growled and buried his face in his neck. He was reaching his end. Fran _never_ called him prince. It was too much.

"OUJI-SAMA!" Fran screamed as he came.

Bel could feel his hot seed spilling out on them. He bit into Fran's shoulder as he came, practically screaming himself. He collapsed, exhausted and spent. They both spent several minutes desperately gasping for breath. Fran hissed as Bel pulled out and flopped beside him.

"I love you, Fran," he panted. "Your presents are always amazing."

Fran smiled tiredly. "I love you too. Could you unlock these though? I can't really feel my arms anymore."

Bel chuckled and released the cuffs. Fran's arms flopped uselessly at his sides and he sighed in relief. Bel leaned over to kiss him, licking at some leftover chocolate.

"You know me too well, Froggy," he said. "I should really be more careful around you."

Fran smiled. Bel curled close to him and they stayed quiet for a while. Fran twitched when Bel started placing kisses over his chest.

"We still have more strawberries to play with," Bel said, giving Fran a bite.

Fran smirked. "I guess we'll have to go another round. We don't want to waste your gifts."

"Ushi~ Good little kitty," he purred.

And then they were at it again. Then again…

* * *

They both lay boneless when they were finally spent.

"So what's for Christmas?" Bel asked with a grin.

Fran groaned. "My ass isn't going to be able to recover by then."

"Ushishishi."

* * *

I love neko stuff.


End file.
